


Lips Against Neck

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Against Neck

Cosima smiles as she leads Delphine to the bed. She settles Delphine on the bed, kissing her gently as she moves to pull the old, somewhat ragged sweater off over her head.   
She is still smiling as she moves to kiss her again, her lips brushing over Delphine's reassuringly even as she moves to stroke hair out of Delphine's eyes, kissing her way from Delphine's lips up over her cheek then down over her neck. Delphine whimpers, a noise Cosima hates but she keeps her lips against Delphine's neck, her touch light as she moves to undo the girl's jeans, pulling them down gently, her lips staying on the mark even as her hands run over Delphine's body. She runs her hands up, moving to tease Delphine, enjoying the soft mew of pleasure she draws from Delphine. 

"I love you..."


End file.
